


One Rainy Evening.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I love this ship and I will die on that hill, In Public, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, No Smut, Nobody is Dead, Surprise Kissing, markoth is the best, xero is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Xero and Markoth visit the reformed City of Tears.Xero feels depressed.Markoth knows just what to do.
Relationships: Markoth/Xero (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	One Rainy Evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally made this account just to write fanfic of these guys.  
> Obviously I'll write about other stuff, but these guys are SERIOUSLY underappreciated.  
> So here you go. :p

So much water.

Xero feels like he's going to drown any minute, but thankfully, he has a ship to support him.

"This place is so different from those ash filled mountains," Markoth exclaimed, almost childishly darting his eyes around the reborn city. "so many people... and so many buildings as well! Don't you think so, Xero?"

…

The silence is broken by Markoth squeezing Xero's hand reassuringly.

Xero wakes with a shake of his head. "Huh? Oh- um- yes, I agree. The new king, he's done a great job, even during his aftershocks..."

Markoth nodded, guiding Xero to a fountain outside a relic shop. The man who owed the shop (Lemm was his name) merely dusted them off, as if they were scabs on his skin.

Or, atleast, Xero felt like one.

<\---> >\---<

They sat on the edge for a straight 10 minutes. All that was heard was the pitter patter of droplets, and the voices of other bugs, passing by, minding their own business. But even so, all that Xero could hear was his own breathing.

Markoth looked at him, a bit worried. Xero had looked down in the dumps for the past few weeks, and he had no idea why. When he tried to think of what could be bothering him, the first thought would always be 'It's YOU, Markoth'. But he would brush that thought away, determined that Xero enjoyed his company, enjoyed his presence.

Finally, the silence was broken.

"Am I a bother to you, Markoth?"

The question absolutely shocked Markoth; of COURSE he wasn't!

"Absolutely not, Xero- why would you ask that..?"

"... I'm just worried that I'll lose you. Recently, the Dream Warriors have been saying that our friendship will probably end soon, and I'm... scared."

The two stared at each other in silence, all sounds blocked off from this moment they were sharing. Xero wanted to pull the curtains close. Markoth was getting butterflies in his stomach.

"...Xero." Markoth whispered, suddenly shuffling closer to the bug.

"You are one of the most cherished treasures I have. The most important being in my life. I'M afraid of losing you because of ME."

They were holding hands now, and a blush dusted Xero's face underneath the helmet. He felt hot, especially when Markoth's hands traced their path up his neck to his helmet, removing it.

"M-Markoth-?"

And he leaned in, taking the chance before it disappeared.

Xero's mouth was warm. Markoth's was cold. The contrast made Xero gasp, his eyes widening - but he kissed back, desperate too, his arms around Markoth's neck, his hands trembling, eyes shut tight, pressing the back of the moth's head and deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes (but what seemed like hours), they both pulled back, but only slightly, a rope of saliva connected to their mouths. Their faces were both red with warmth, and Xero's eyes glistened in the light, tears being wiped by Markoth's thumb as he kissed his forehead tentatively.

"I- ...y-you could have warned me..!" Xero half laughed, half pouted, and Markoth grinned toothily, the corners of his mouth reaching his ears when Xero nuzzled his beard-like fluff in absolute embarrassment.

"But it was a nice surprise, was it not?"

"...whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to a friend of mine.  
> If you have anything to say, remember the comments - I will ALWAYS check them.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hold My Hand In Yours As We Drown In The City Of Our Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239538) by [Moondancer2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006)




End file.
